Another Life XalLux
by shadgirl13
Summary: Xaldin meets a brit in a bar that's new in town, and developes a crush on him. but when he takes him around town, he realises he's straight and a sort of a homophopic. warning rated M for later chapters


I'm sitting at some coffee shop called 'Drenum's Coffee' It's kind of my hang out spot. I was staring out the window, alittle bored. i just got fired from my job, so now I really got nothing to do with the extra time on my hands. "YO! Xaldin!" I turned to the voice who called my name and see Xigbar walking towards me.

Xigbar is my best friend. he has long black hair with silver streaks pulled back into a ponytail, a Scar on his cheek and a eyepach over the eye opposet from it. He's 38 years old but acts about 17, he always says 'your only as young as you feel' and he takes that quite seriously. we share an appartment together, we tell each other everything, and if I don't, he'll find out eventually.

"hey Xig." I say smiling and waved my hand lazily. He sits down in my booth. "still haven't found a job yet, huh?" he said taking a sip of my coffee. "no" I frown "I can't seem to find one" I say letting him drink it, I didn'y really care for it. He sets the cup down, "come on dude, your getting me depressed, oh I know" he stood up "I'll take you to The Red Tavern, that'll cheer you up" he pulled me up out of my seat and out the door. "but in the meen time, lets bother Xemnas" and pulled me down the street.

Xemnas is a friend of mine and Xigbar's. he was long silver hair, tanned sking and orange eyes. he's stubborn and abit stuck up, but he's a real nice guy... once you get to know him. he's 31 and collage student. he's mainly Xigbar's friend. of course we talk and stuff, but I really only met him through Xigbar.

we ended up at his appartment. Xigbar knocked on the door. the door opened revealling Xemnas. He frowned "what do you want" he said. seems to be in a bad mood. Xigbar put his arm arounf the man's shoulders. "arn't we aloud to vist a friend every once in a while?" he put up a fake pout. Xemnas rolled his eyes "I'm not giving you any money, if that's what your asking" Xigbar smiled "we wern't here for that, but if you insist..." Xemnas frowned more "no" Xigbar let him go "aw, your never any fun"

he sat on his couch "accually the reason were here is to mess with you" Xemnas sighed, knowing there's no way out of this, unless he accually picked up xugbar and throu him out. he gave in and sat on the chair next to him. I walk ing and sit next to xigbar. "Xemnas, you need to get a boyfriend or something!" Xigbar wined. "it'll be good for you"

Xemnas narrowed his eyes "I don't have time for a relationship, you know that. I don''t need a boyfriend" he practicly yelled. "but XEEEMMMNAAAS! it's make you more relaxed"

I sigh and put my hand over my forhead, this is going to be a long day"

it's about 7 oclock. me and Xigbar are standing outside a bar called the Red Tavern. Xigbar smiled "come on" he pulled me inside. on the inside the walls were red with wooden floors with red rugs, tables, pool tables, and ,of course, a bar. Xigbar ran off saying somthing about trying to get laid. and yes Xigbar is one of those guys who only think about sex. I don't even think he's been in a decent reationship, always one night stands with some random drunk girl or guy. yes he's bi, it's not that surprising once you really think about it.

I sit down on one of the stools infront of the main bar. the bartender gives me a drink. I'm accually a heavy drinker. but I try not to get terrably drunk. no that would be bad. you see, if I get too drunk, i can't stand by myself. so that means Xigbar will have to help me home, and the thing is, Xigbar's not that big of a man. I might crush him. so I try to avoid being drunk, well atleast that drunk.

someone sits next to me, I turn to see who it is. it's a man, he has short blond hair, blue eyes and quite afew earrings. he's not exactly bad looking though. "Bartender!" the man calls "a glass of your best rum!" oh... he has a british actsent. I have sort of a thing for brits... I shake my head and looks at my drink.

"I've never seen you before" I turn my head to see the brit looking over at me. "yeah, uh my friend dragged me here and ran off" he smiles. I blush abit, and turn back at my drink "accually i use to come here alot. but when I got my job afew months back I kind of stoped coming. so my friend said I need to cheer up, and brought me back here"

"oh, no wonder I've never seen you before" he says. "I accually just moved here, about 2 weeks ago" He takes a drink. "I still don't know where everything is around here, well except this place" he laughs alittle. a small idea pops in my head. "hey" I said "how about I show you around the city. I lived here for a few years now and I know this place pretty well."

he smiles. "that'll be lovely. oh, I don't think we've been properly introduced." he smiles and sticks our his hand "name's Luxord" I take his hand and shake it. "Xaldin" I say. "well nice to meet you Xaldin." he takes out a peice of paper form his pocket and writes something down. "here's my address, come over tomorrow around 10 and we'll start to tour" he hads me the paper "well I better get going" he gets up and leaves. I look at the paper and puts it in my pocket.

"well, well, well" I stiffen but turn my head to see Xigbar looking at me with a sly smile. "I thought you wouldn't be in another relationship for a while" he said smirking."i'm not getting in a relationship, I'm just showing this guy around town, nothing more" I say frowning. "call it what ever you will, but I say I find it obviouse that he likes you, why else would he give you his address so quickly." he says pointing to the paper in my pocket. "well, he doesn't know the town well, and uhh..." I really didn't know what to say, I mean, was he really interested in me?

Xigbar yawned, well I'm tired, lets head back home" he says looking towards the door. I agree and we leave. I know I just met Luxord, but I can't wait till I get to see him again.


End file.
